Amy Breslow
Amy Breslow is a girl growing up in Wayward Pines. She has a crush on Ben Burke, whom she befriends soon after he arrives in town. She is a member of the First Generation. History Amy was frozen and awakened two thousands years later. She started a life at Wayward Pines and later she enrolled at the Wayward Pines Academy, where she learned the truth about the place where she lived, becoming a member of the First Generation. When she saw a new boy at the school, she approached him. To start a conversation, she asked him where did he live, and when he couldn't answer because he didn't really know, she told him that they would find out together. While they were walking, Amy tried to find out if Ben missed Seattle, and he told her that he had a few friends and a long distance girlfriend. Changing the topic, Ben wanted to know if Amy knew anything about the creatures on the other side of the fence, but Ben's mother interrupted their conversation. The woman told off Ben for not waiting for her at the school, but Amy took the blame, since Amy actually is a lesbian, she didn't care too much, claiming that she was the one who practically forced Ben to join her. The woman said that it was okay, and despite her apologies, Theresa took Ben home by her own. The next day, Amy paid a visit to Ben at his house, and asked him to join her for a walk to go to her favorite place in the world. They went to a clear with a bench in the middle of the woods, where Amy wanted to know more about Ben. He confessed that he didn't actually have friends or a girl, but Amy said that she didn't mind that he had lied, and when the boy asked again about the fence, she kissed him on the cheek. He then hugged her for a long time. On their way back to Ben's house, Amy asked him if he wanted to walk with her and some other kids to school the next day, and when Ben told her that he sucked at relationships, Amy said that she couldn't tell, and before parting ways, she gave him a small kiss on the lips. At the school the next day, Amy noticed that Ben seemed upset about something, and she asked him what was happening. He revealed that at his other school, things were different, since no one wanted to be friends with him. Amy assured him that Wayward Pines Academy wasn't like any other school, and that they were "in this together". During lunch break, Amy seated with Ben, Carrie, and Reed, the new students at school, and told them that after orientation, she didn't eat for two days. She asked them if things made more sense then, but Ben said they didn't, she promised that in a while, they would understand. When the orientation was about to finish for the new students, Amy and the rest of the First Generation gathered at a dark room. They all lit candles, and she shared her fire with the newcomers. She was the first one to welcome them into the First Generation. The next day, when Ben arrived to school, Mrs. Fisher asked Amy to look for a biology book for the boy. Inside the classroom, while the teacher gave a lesson about procreation, Amy looked through the pages of her books with a grin on her face. The teacher asked Ben and her to go the front of the classroom, using them as an example of a male and a female perfect for eachother. When the rest of the kids laughed, Amy heard how Mrs. Fisher said that if Ben and Amy were a bee and a flower, the situation wouldn't be as funny, and how Wayward Pines needed a new generation. Later, she let the kids sit, and Ben commented on how weird the experience had been. During a break, Amy talked to Mrs. Fisher about her situation with Ben. She mentioned how sweet and shy the boy was, and the teacher told the girl that she could be Ben's first girlfriend. When Amy mentioned that she felt ready to be more intimate with Ben, Mrs. Fisher wanted to know if Ben was pressuring her into doing something that she didn't want, but Amy answered that if anyone was pressuring someone, it was her. Before returning to class, Amy locked her eyes to Ben's. After school was over, Amy asked Ben to meet her after diner to go to a meadow in peak pines, and before his father came to take Ben home, the boy accepted her offer. That night, Amy met Ben at a corner, where they waited until a delivery truck stopped almost at 8pm. To make Ben feel better, Amy told him that she had gotten in the back of the delivery truck before. He followed Amy as she opened the door and they traveled on the back of the truck. There, Amy opened a music box she found in the truck, she pushed Ben against the wall behind some bags, and while sitting, they started kissing. When the music stopped, a bomb inside the music box detonated, pushing Ben and Amy outside the truck. The explosion left Amy bleeding but conscious, and when sheriff Burke saw her and asked her what was she doing there, Amy could only see her boyfriend lying on the street, not moving. After the bomb went off, Ethan rushed Amy and Ben to the hospital. She walked along Sheriff Burke, who was carrying Ben until they found Nurse Pam and several other doctors. She was taken to a room to evaluate her. When she found out that Ben gained consciousness the next day, she left her room to visit him. Amy told Ben that she wanted to be a nurse when she grew up, and when the boy said that it would be cool, she laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart. Moments later, she mentioned that she had a light headache, and listened to Ben talking about how close they were to death. They both expressed how glad they were that the other was alive, and Amy laid down with him on his bed. The following day, Amy's condition worsened, and the doctors found an epidural hemorrhage in her head. She had to go into surgery, and after a few hours, she was taken to a bed to see how she evolved. She is well enough to travel with the surviving members of the town to the bunker in plot 33. She escapes with the rest of the town through the elevator, and waits with Theresa and Ben for Ethan. She is next seen as a nurse aiding Ben Burke after he is woken for the second time. She refers to him as "Mr. Burke" instead of "Ben" and explains that she is not a qualified nurse, having graduated a few months prior. She continued her schooling for the years Ben was asleep. Ben tries to leave and she explains that "they" are still watching. We do not see her again and it is not explained what happens to her, or if she and Ben reunite. Appearances Wayward Pines Season 1 *104. "One of Our Senior Realtors Has Chosen to Retire" *105. "The Truth" *106. "Choices" (flashback) *107. "Betrayal" *108. "The Friendliest Place on Earth" *109. "A Reckoning" (no lines) *110. "Cycle" *201. „Enemy Lines“ References Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:First Generation